


Kate's Betrayal

by Yuval25



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Episode: s03e01 Kill Ari Part I, Gen, Implied Character Death, Kate - Freeform, Metaphors, One Shot, Poetry, Rhymes, Sacrifice, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Team, Verses, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem describing the events of Season Two's final episode.<br/>A poetic view on betrayal and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below!

Those gentle eyes  
And kindred soul  
The face, a mask  
That fooled us all

   
The enemy  
Or was it friend?  
Has made a pact  
With devil's end

   
And she, the brave  
Jumped in the way  
She had to save  
To be cliché

   
But, oh, the Kate!  
It stole her end  
With one bullet  
It had them rend

   
She fell to earth  
The closure's gone  
Her smile brought forth  
The viewer's frown

   
Far in the distance  
Stands the clown  
His face a mask  
And loads the gun


End file.
